Vendetta
by x-MissImagination-x
Summary: "Me voila seule .. Jack est partit, Aiden aussi .. Avec lui je ne me sentais pas seul , pour une fois j'envisageais une fin possible a tout sa mais il n'y pas de fin pour moi, il n'y a rien de certain pour moi, il n'y a ni pause ni fin juste un but, un seul , une vengeance. Ils devront tous payer même Daniel."


Emily POV

Me voila seule .. Jack est partit, Aiden aussi .. Avec lui je ne me sentais pas seul , pour une fois j'envisageais une fin possible a tout sa mais il n'y pas de fin pour moi, il n'y a rien de certain pour moi, il n'y a ni pause ni fin juste un but, une vengeance.  
Ils devront tous payer , Victoria .. Conrad et meme Daniel. pensa emily avant d'etre interrompu par Nolan qui venais d'entrer

- Toujours dans tes pensées Ems , que manigance tu ? j'ai entendu dire que les grayson donnais un bal masqué en votre honneur ..  
- Tu en as aussi entendu parler, les Grayson veulent officialiser nos fiançailles .. dis je en refermant le livre que j'essayais de lire  
- Ah , cette soirée s'annonce mouvementé. Tu as prévu de faire quelquechose ?  
- Faire parler Daniel , vu que Aiden n'est plus là c'est assez compliqué de savoir ce que les Grayson manigance  
- Sa me parait etre un bon plan

Ce plan ne peux que marcher , sans ses informations je ne vois aucun moyen de faire avancer mon plan. Je me retournais alors et vit Nolan qui paraissais soucieux un peu comme si il cherchais un moyen de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle  
- Euh Nolan tour va bien ? lui demandais-je  
- En fait j'etait venu te parler de notre ami british  
- Aiden ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
- Te rappel tu de la nuit ou tu as tout avouer a Jack ?  
- Comment l'oublier ..

Je n'oublierais jamais la deception et la trahison que j'ai pu lire sur le visage de Jack ce soir la , je ne me fesais pas de faux espoir je savais qu'il le prendrais mal mais je ne m'attendais pas a autant de souffrance sur son visage . Tout ce que j'avais fais c'etait uniquement pour le proteger ..  
- Ems , Ems , Emily ! m'interpella Nola  
- Oui oui Nolan désolé je me suis perdue dans mes pensées .. tu disais ?  
- tu es sur que ça va ?  
- Oui ne t'inquiete pas tu voulais me parler de Aiden  
- En fait tout a l'heure au bureau je fesais une revision des cameras qu'on a posé ici et j'ai retrouvé un enregistrement de cette nuit là dit il en ouvrant son ordinateur et en actionnant la video

Nolan POV  
Je me demande vraiment comment elle va le prendre , je sais qu'elle est forte et qu'elle tient a sa revanche mais les images sont dures. Plus les sequences avancent et moins je sais ce qu'elle peux penser , son visage n'exprime rien et je me pose des question comment le vit elle . On y voit quand meme Aiden en plein altercation avec Daniel car ce dernier etait au courant des complots de l'initiative. Malgré sa domination physique sur Daniel , Aiden decide de lui laisser une seconde chance et lui tourne le dos pour partir. Au moment de franchir la porte il reçoit alors trois balles dans le dos . C'est cet enfoiré de Daniel qui lui a tiré dessus avec l'arme qu'Emily rangeais dans sa commode . On y vois aussi ce dernier s'enfuir laissant sa victime au sol . A ce moment je vois Emily fondre en larme. Son desespoir est tel que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux

Emily POV  
Je n'arrive pas a le croire plus les images défilent et plus je n'y comprend pus rien . Daniel etait au courant depuis tout ce temps et Aiden ne m'a rien dit .. Je n'arrive pas a le croire . Je sentait monter la colère en moi .. je m'appretait a eteindre l'ordinateur au moment ou Aiden quittait la maison quand je vis une image qui me glaça le sang . Daniel a tiré sur Aiden . Je n'arrive pas a le croire et il a osé s'enfuir le laissant la inerte . Je sens peu à peu les larmes monter et je ne peux me retenir. Je ressens un profonde douleur. je n'ai pas ressenti cette douleur depuis la mort d'Amanda . Je ne peux y croire Aiden est mort .. mais tout a coup je le vois se relever lentement et se trainer vers la porte avant de sortir.  
Nolan mis fin a la video . Je sens son regard sur moi , je l'entend renifler il est surement dans le même etat que moi  
Après un moment de silence il se décide a parler  
- Je sais que la vidéo laisse perplexe mais..  
- Il est en vie Nolan , ou est-il allé .. l'interrompis-je réalisant soudainement que Aiden est toujours en vie je ressentis un poids se lever de mes epaules  
- Je n'ai pas encore vérifié la liste des admis aux hopitaux les plus proches mais je le ferrai  
- Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que ça c'est produit..  
- Il s'en ai sortit j'en suis sur.., Emily me dit-il en me secouant, ecoute je vais faire mes recherches et on le retrouvera ok ?  
- Ok dis-je en hochant la tête  
- Maintenant concernat l'implication de Daniel dans les projets de l'initiative  
- Je pense savoir quoi faire pour définitivement rayer Daniel du tableau. Je vais le travailler un peu ce soir histoire de voir ce qu'il manigance  
- Ok dit-il approuvant mon plan  
- Je pense l'envoyer en prison par le biais de cette vidéo si on arrive a l'envoyer en prison ça aura une impact considérable sur l'industrie Grayson et sur la famille en elle meme  
- Mais pour cela il faudrais des preuve autre que cette video on peux pas l'utiliser comme preuve vu l'etonnante quantité d'informations qu'elle revele sur toi, moi et Aiden.  
- Ecoute je ne sais pas on trouvera bien . Pour ce soir essaie de retrouver la trace de Aiden et moi je me tiendrai au plan initial  
- Ok on se vois ce soir alors  
- Bye  
- Bye Ems


End file.
